


I Don't Actually Like You, Viper (That's a Lie)

by sleepysebastian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bitches to Lovers, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, for them as a pairing its their first kiss together :), hiyori gets a little bit horny at one part + theres some swearing thats why its rated teen, not really enemies to lovers more like, typical ibara and hiyori bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysebastian/pseuds/sleepysebastian
Summary: Hiyori grabbed the edge of Ibara’s jacket so it didn’t fall while he stumbled across the street. “Come here,” he said as he grabbed Ibara’s arm, dragging him along yet again.“Where the hell are you-”A cafe.A cafe that’s popular with couples in the area.What.
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I Don't Actually Like You, Viper (That's a Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> HI HIYOBARA FANS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH IM LAZY ENJOY <3

“Ibara~” Hiyori hummed, sitting at the table next to where Ibara was. The boy was fixated on the papers in front of him, scribbling with his pen.

“Snakey…” No response. “Ibara.” Nothing.

Hiyori whined, slamming his upper body onto the table dramatically. Ibara flinched at the loud noise. Well, at least he was paying attention to him now! There was a visible smudge mark on the paper from when Ibara flinched, and Hiyori frowned slightly at the sight. Oops.

“Yes, your highness?” Ibara replied, a twinge of annoyance in his voice covered up by a forced smile.

Hiyori frowned yet again, “Did you not hear me? I need attention~!” his demeanor changed as he smiled down at Ibara, “Is that useless paperwork more important than me?”

“Well, it is for the sake of our uni-”

“I meant in a rhetorical way,” Hiyori deadpanned.

Ibara paused, “I knew that of course, haha!” His forced smile even more obvious than before.

“Mhmmm,” Hiyori hummed, “Anyways, you’ve been holed up in here all day! You haven’t talked to Jun-kun, or Nagisa-kun, or  _ me _ !”

“I told you that I need to finish this for the sake of Eden, your highness,” Ibara replied sharply.

Hiyori sat up abruptly, placing his hand on Ibara’s shoulder and shaking him, “You do this every week, though. When is it even due?”

“The report?” Ibara tilted his head, “It’s due Saturday like always.”

Hiyori rolled his eyes, “It’s only Tuesday and you’re halfway done. Take a break!”

“But I-”

“No,” Hiyori huffed, taking Ibara’s arm and dragging him out of the chair with all of his might. Ibara was fairly strong after all. Their shoes scuffled against the floor as Ibara tried to catch up with Hiyori’s fast pace.

“Where the hell are you two going?” Jun asked as the pair dashed by. He squinted at the two, Hiyori holding Ibara’s arm matched with Ibara’s flushed expression (with anger, though) looked...suspicious.

“Out,” Hiyori hummed, opening the door to the practice room, “we’ll be seeing you and Nagisa-kun later!”

“Wh- You know what, I won’t even ask. Whatever,” Jun sighed, “Bye.”

It was only after they had exited the room that Ibara pulled out of Hiyori’s grasp. “Y-You!” he rasped, “How dare you pull me away from my work over something so  _ small and trivial _ !”

“Oh~ It seems I’ve broken down the snake's kind demeanor, huh?~” Hiyori teased, looking down at Ibara.

“Shut up. Just let me back in, I’m tired of this,” Ibara snapped, turning towards the door.

“Ibara, you need a break. Come on,” Hiyori grabbed Ibara’s arm again, not noticing how, for some odd reason, he didn’t fight back that time. “I know a good route into town, we should both go!”

“...Be quick.”

Hiyori chuckled, leading Ibara down the street into the relatively calm streets.

\-----

“Did you feel that?” Ibara mumbled.

“What?” Hiyori tilted his head at the boy, they had only been walking in the town square for a moment before he had spoken up. “Feel what?”

“Something on your head,” Ibara replied, looking around warily.

Hiyori rolled his eyes, “Maybe you’re just being paranoid, Ibara~”

“...”

“You’ll be fine, seriously. Relax,” Hiyori said, tapping Ibara’s shoulder gently.

The two boys kept walking, when they suddenly felt the pattering of rain on top of their heads. The cold rain dripped down Hiyori’s hair and onto his clothes, slowly soaking him from his shoulders to the bottom of his pants. Ibara’s glasses fogged up from his chilled breath and the smudge from the rain droplets slowly dancing across the lenses.

“Agh!- What the hell-” Hiyori shouted, looking for a place to take shelter. “I just washed these yesterday!”

Ibara quickly shrugged his uniform blazer off of himself, reaching up slightly to place it on Hiyori, “Don’t be dramatic, your highness!” Putting on one of his fake smiles, he shuffled along the sides of the street waiting for Hiyori to find a place for them to take shelter.

Hiyori grabbed the edge of Ibara’s jacket so it didn’t fall while he stumbled across the street. “Come here,” he said as he grabbed Ibara’s arm, dragging him along yet again.

“Where the hell are you-”

A cafe.

A cafe that’s popular with couples in the area.

What.

Ibara’s faced burned despite the chilly weather, he tried not to think about it too hard. Hiyori was just trying to get them into a warm place, of course.

“Ah, welcome!” A woman holding a menu greeted, obviously busy going from table to table. It seems she didn’t decide to question the two boys with their arms linked together, wet from the rain.

Hiyori stormed over to a booth seat, gladly helping himself to sitting down on the comfortable, warm cushioned side. Ibara sighed, giving up on trying to stay comfortable. He needed to create a distance between himself and Hiyori. He couldn’t afford to think about the other boy in such an intimate way like he did earlier. What would Nagisa and Jun think? What would happen to their unit?!

“Ibaraaaaa,” Hiyori groaned, “Are you listening to me, or are you zoning out again? You’ve got too much going on your head, you know.”

“Ah, it seems so! My apologies!” Ibara laughed, hoping Hiyori would think his cheeks were pink from the cold.

Hiyori leaned back into the seat, “Hm...Well, we need to order something or we’ll get kicked out, do you have money so you can order something for me~?” Hiyori looked at Ibara, eyes sparkling.

“...You made me come here, I have no money on me.”

Hiyori pouted, “I guess I’ll have to treat you then~ You owe me!”

“You-”

Hiyori picked the menu up from the table, flipping through it while ignoring what Ibara said to him. “I’m probably gonna have a crepe, those are the best of course~!” Hiyori looked back at the boy in front of him.

Ibara looked down at the menu in confusion, soft lips parted slightly as he read it. His soaked hair leaned against his flushed cheeks like a fresh watercolor painting. Glasses still fogged up, they hung slightly off the bridge of his nose. This allowed Hiyori to see his curious eyes swiping from left to right, quickly analyzing the plain (and quite boring) menu like it was a college level paper. As Hiyori scanned his own gaze further down, he obviously could tell Ibara didn't have the time to put in the effort of drying off. Because he gave Hiyori his jacket, his own white school shirt was soaked with rain. This caused the fabric to be translucent in texture. Hiyori could slightly see the color of Ibara’s soft skin shining from behind the wrinkled cloth. His collarbones stood out prominently as his shirt clung to his chest. If Hiyori directed his gaze just  _ a bit slightly _ down, he would be able to see Ibara’s-

“I’ve never had crepes before, what do they taste like?”

Hiyori blinked, “What?”

“Crepes, Hiyori,” Ibara sighed, “What do they taste like?” He mumbled, seemingly embarrassed by the fact that he didn’t know much about “fancier” food like Hiyori did.

Hiyori replied, “They're basically just thin pancakes to put it in simple terms. Have you ever even had those?”

“Well of course!” Back came the forced, and also nervous grin, “Not since I was very young, but I’ve had them.”

“If you’re using my money, I’m making you try them,” Hiyori said. For one, he wasn’t about to see Ibara sit in front of the menu for a long ass time just to find something ‘healthy’ (which didn’t even matter). And second, something he didn’t want to admit was that he wanted to see Ibara’s reaction to trying something for the first time.

As if just on time, the woman they had seen earlier at the door to the cafe stepped over to their table. “Apologies for the wait, are you two ready to order?”

“Mhm!” Hiyori smiled before Ibara could speak up, “Two strawberry crepes please. And two iced teas.”

The waitress scribbled down on her notepad, “Will that be all?”

He nodded, handing her the two menus on the table. As she walked away, Ibara’s head snapped towards Hiyori.

“I was going to order something for myself!” He hissed at the boy.

“You said you never had crepes, so you’re having some,” Hiyori sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Ibara pursed his lips (although it looked more like a pout to Hiyori, but he didn’t want Ibara to flip the table on him). He huffed, sitting up straighter than usual. The two boys sat in silence as they waited for their food, Hiyori scrolling through his phone and Ibara observing the cafe closely. The two usually didn’t talk too much, as they were busy with their unitmates.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, their waitress came back, carrying their plates on a tray. “Two crepes with strawberries,” she placed the plates down in front of them, smiling, “And iced tea.”

“Thank you!” Hiyori grinned.

“Thank you very much,” Ibara put his fake smile on, trying to hide his nervousness and annoyance.

Once the waitress walked away, Ibara looked down at the plate of crepes, frowning. “They look small.”

“That’s the point,” Hiyori responded, cutting the crepes and taking the pieces into his mouth.

Ibara stabbed his fork into a stray strawberry on the plate, hesitantly eating it. Of course he's had a strawberry before, but he didn’t know if there was something off about it yet.

Hiyori’s gaze was deadpan as he watched Ibara move his fork around his plate. He sighed, picking up a piece of crepe with his own fork.

“Ibara~” He hummed, holding the fork up to Ibara’s lips as he leaned across the table.

“Hiyori!- We can’t-” Ibara tried to protest before Hiyori shoved the food into his mouth. He blinked in surprise, eyes wide. Hesitating, he started to chew on the pastry curiously.

Oh.

That was good.

That was  _ really _ good.

“Hm?~ Do you like it?” Hiyori smiled warmly at him.

Ibara blushed, “I...I would say it’s fairly nice.” He reached down to start cutting his own crepes, eating it eagerly. He tried not to seem desperate as he shoveled the crepes in his mouth (how un-idol like of him, right?). At the same time he tried not to sneak to many glances at Hiyori. It was absolutely  _ awful _ how cute Hiyori looked when he smiled.

Hiyori on the other hand,  _ loved _ how cute Ibara looked when he stuffed his face with food. Cheeks slightly puffed out with the amount of food he had in his mouth. “Chew and swallow, Ibara-chan~” He giggled.

Ibara swallowed on command, “...Ibara..chan?”

“What?” Hiyori blinked, realizing what he said, “You- Um- Hmph, forget it you- you viper-”

The atmosphere was romantically tense and awkward as they finished their meal. Ibara had fully cleaned his plate, while Hiyori only left a bit of leftovers on his own.

Hiyori put his cash on the table when their waitress came back. “Alright, lets go viper.” He picked up Ibara’s blazer off his shoulders, handing it back to the boy, “And take this too.” He blushed at the thought of what Ibara looked like earlier, soaked from the rain.

Ibara cleared his throat roughly, “Thank you.”

The two walked out of the cafe, walking next to each other on the now practically empty street. The sounds of their shoes clicking against the concrete ground echoed across the barren walls of the tall buildings surrounding them. A yellow haze reflected off windows and their figures, almost making it appear as if they were glowing.

“...Did you have a good time?”

Ibara turned his head towards his senior, “What?”

“I said did you have a good time,” Hiyori huffed, not able to look Ibara in the eye.

“Ah- Um…” For once, Ibara was speechless. Was it finally time for him to come to terms with his obviously romantic feelings for Hiyori? “Yes- Yes I did.” 

“Well y- Huh?” Hiyori mumbled, “You did?”

Ibara paused, “I...I enjoy being around you, it’s entertaining.”

Both of their faces were red, although the afternoon lighting made it a bit less noticeable.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it…” Hiyori muttered in disbelief. His viper, enjoying being around him? He really couldn’t believe it. They weren’t quite set up to like each other at all. Yet it happened. Hiyori had become attached to Ibara, somehow never being able to leave him alone. It came off as teasing him, but Hiyori knew deep down it was something else.

Ibara bit his lip, before doing the unthinkable out of instinct. 

He shuffled closer towards Hiyori, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

They were silent.

“Did you…?”

“...”

Hiyori’s face couldn’t be any hotter. He leaned down slightly to match Ibara’s height, before taking a more direct approach and kissing him on the lips.

“It’s good for me to return the favor, right?” He tried to seem calm, but he knew that the both of them were complete messes.

“...So we both like each other romantically, correct?”

“Yeah…”

Ibara was silent, before he took Hiyori’s hand in his own. For once, he had finally shined a sincere smile at Hiyori. “I’m glad.”

As the two unitmates (now lovers) had walked back to the school, Hiyori paused before asking;

“How are we going to tell Nagisa and Jun?”

“...”

“...”

“...Do we have to?”

**Author's Note:**

> TY FOR READING i hope you liked it. me loves hiyobara and the tag needs new fics so <3  
> comments + kudos appreciated


End file.
